friends don't treat me like you do
by elizashamilton
Summary: the five times lucas forgot he and maya were just friends and the one time he didn't care


i.

She's been avoiding him since the trip to the ski lodge. He knows why—he isn't as dense as his friends seem to think he is. It isn't like he's been making much of an effort either. They just don't know how to act around each other. They don't know how to be just friends.

But then their English teacher assigns a massive project to go towards their midterm grade, and Lucas and Maya happen to be designated partners.

They're at his house again, lying facedown on his carpet, forming a ninety-degree angle convening at Lucas' textbook. He's using it to scribble notes for the presentation and she's using it for reference for her sketch. She erases furiously before tossing her pencil across the room with a grunt.

"You alright?" Lucas asks, briefly glancing up from his notes.

" _No._ Let's take a break."

"We can't take another break Maya. This project is due _tomorrow_."

"Come _on_ Huckleberry, I'm dying here."

He ignores her and she glares at his ducked head. They've spent a bit too much time together and their patience for each other is wearing thin.

"Ranger Rick."

"Hopalong."

" _Lucas._ "

She catches him by surprise, but his eyes remain glued to the book in front of him. Maya groans and rolls onto her back so that her head covers the pages.

Lucas fights back a laugh. "Come on Maya, get off."

She crosses her arms resolutely, and sticks out her bottom lip. This time Lucas laughs and tugs on a bit of her hair.

"You're so cute when you pout like that."

The words hang in the air like a deflated balloon. He leans back slightly, resisting the urge to scream _fuck_ at the top of his lungs. She pushes herself into a sitting position, her back to him while she takes a moment to gather herself. When she turns back her cheeks are pink and she won't meet his eyes. He knows he has to do something— _say_ something—but his brain has turned to mush. She tends to have that affect on him.

Maya's phone dings and they both know immediately that it's Riley _._

"So," Maya chokes out, running a hand through her hair. "Mrs. Bateman didn't specify what she wanted for the sketch, so I was thinking we could focus on the theme."

Lucas lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Clearly he is _just_ as dumb as his friends think he is.

ii.

It's movie night. The weekly tradition, put into place almost immediately after the simultaneous breaking up of Riley and Lucas and Izzy and Farkle, has been going on for months without fail. Ok, there was that _one_ weekend, but it was only because Riley got the stomach flu and Farkle was visiting his grandparents and Maya was at dinner with Shawn and Katy and Zay was in Texas for the weekend so that just left Lucas and Izzy and after her breakup with Farkle she had been _extra_ flirty and Lucas just wasn't so comfortable being alone with her.

Regardless, Riley insists, _this_ movie night is special. It's their twenty-third movie night—twenty-fourth if not for that one pesky weekend—which means they've been having movie night for six whole months. To celebrate Riley sets up air mattresses and blankets and the works—the Matthews have approved a [supervised] sleepover. Riley and Maya each take up one side of the couch, Farkle, Zay, and Izzy on the air mattresses below.

Lucas comes back with popcorn just in time for the first scene. He sets the bowl on Maya's lap and settles down between her and Riley, much closer to the former. There's a generous amount of space between Riley and Lucas that he ignores, and without even thinking he throws one arm around Maya and grabs a fist full of popcorn with the other.

Maya lets herself be pulled against him but shoots him a surprised look. She's not the only one. Riley throws a sideway glance and Farkle nudges Zay. Lucas doesn't seem to notice anything is amiss, but he does feel Maya's eyes on him. Just as his eyes meet hers she turns her eyes back to the movie, but he catches the look of confusion. He stiffens, unsure what do to, and Maya notices.

"You alright Cowboy?" Her tone is careful, her face is blank, her body is tense.

"Are you?" She hesitates before completely relaxing into him.

"I'm fine."

Lucas relaxes again, but he can't stop looking at her. Her body against his is completely distracting, though he can't say he minds.

They spend half the movie curled into each other, and Maya even dozes off against his chest, but then Riley is squealing like a pig when the characters in the movie kiss and Maya is startled awake. She excuses herself, and when she comes back she belly flops onto the air mattress next to Zay, flicking him in the head.

Lucas tries not to miss her being next to him.

iii.

He can't take his eyes off of her. Well, he can never take his eyes off of her, but for once it's not because of the normal reasons. No, today he can't stop watching her as she interacts with Noah Figueroa. Lucas even hates his name. Noah's a senior on the basketball team, and has always seemed nice enough. But now he's not only hitting on a sophomore, he's hitting on Lucas' . . . friend.

"Green is not your color man," Zay says, clapping him on the shoulder. Lucas shakes him off.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he mumbles. Farkle snorts and disguises it as a cough when Lucas turns his glare onto him.

"Just go over there, I guarantee he'll back off."

Lucas considers Farkle's words. He is the smart one after all, and it has been established that Lucas is _not_. He nods, rolls his shoulders, and crosses the hall.

"Our next game is on Thursday, maybe you—"

"Hey Shortstack, we still studying for chem after school?" Lucas completely cuts Noah off. He places his hand somewhere between the small of Maya's back and her waist and smiles easily. He watches as Maya's face twists in confusion.

"Uh, yeah," she says, brow furrowed.

"Great, I always do better when I study with you." He pauses for effect, feigning obliviousness. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Noah shakes his head, eyeing Lucas warily. "No Friar it's cool, I was just leaving. See you around Maya."

"Bye." Maya smiles after him, then turns her attention to Lucas, smacking him across the chest.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Don't act dumb Huckleberry, I know exactly what that was! Why the hell did you have to scare off Noah Figueroa of all people?" She crosses her arms and glares. Lucas fumbles over his words.

"I—"

"What's wrong with you, are you jealous or something?"

"No!" He insists, all the while wondering if Maya had sounded hopeful or if he was just imagining it.

"You're not my boyfriend, whoever I do or don't date is none of your business. Just stay the hell out of my love life."

Maya shoves him one last time and his back hits the lockers. He can't tear his eyes away as she retreats. She hesitates and turns around.

"And by the way, I'm studying with Riley."

Lucas stays frozen on the spot. Zay and Farkle walk over and the three watch her make her way down the hall.

"Yikes," Zay says. Lucas stares at him scathingly, then slaps the back of Farkle's head.

"Idiot."

Farkle shrugs. "I didn't make any promises about her reaction."

(Three days later Lucas is sulking by his locker. He's been avoiding the wrath of Maya, and has therefore been avoiding Maya completely. He swaps out books in his locker, trying to remember which ones he needed for his homework.

"So what, you're avoiding me now?"

He turns to see Maya staring up at him with her hands on her hips. Lucas doesn't even open his mouth before she takes a deep breath and continues.

"I've decided to be the bigger person and forget about the whole thing. Because you avoiding me is stupid, and being angry takes way too much energy"

Lucas smirks. "You're never the bigger person."

"Hardy har har, so original." She rolls her eyes but can't help but smile. "Well, are you gonna buy me a smoothie or what?")

iv.

"Don't touch me Huckleberry, you're sweaty."

Maya points a paintbrush at him threateningly. He's back from baseball practice, meeting her in the art room like he does every Friday. He drops his gym bag and holds his hands up as a sign of peace, waiting for her to put down her paintbrush before pulling her into a bear hug. Maya squeals and dips her hand in the nearby paint and smears it across his chin and neck in retaliation.

"You're the worst," she says when he finally lets go, glowering at her damp, wrinkled shirt. She pulls it off without hesitation, leaving her in a tank top and her skirt. He doesn't bother wiping the paint away, mostly because he can't take his eyes off of her while she cleans up.

"Eyes up here Cowboy. Let's go meet Zay, I've been waiting for Mama Friar's famous homemade cornbread all week and I can't wait any longer."

Lucas lets her drag him out of the room, his cheeks flushed from being caught looking. They nearly collide with Zay, who is on his way back from ballet class. He takes in the paint handprint on Lucas' face and Maya's lack of shirt and raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

"Who's ready for chili night?" He asks instead.

"I am!" Maya sings as she flounces out of the building. It's nippy outside, winter not quite over yet. Lucas tosses his sweater to Maya who rolls her eyes but pulls it on, knowing she would freeze otherwise.

Half way to Lucas' apartment Maya demands a piggyback ride.

"Your feet wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't wear such high heels," Lucas says as she climbs on his back.

"I wouldn't even reach my locker if I didn't wear such high heels."

They're still bickering about it, trying to get Zay to pick a side, when they walk through the front door.

"Ok fine, I guess I have to agree with—"

"Luke!"

The three look up to see a stocky blonde in the Friar's living room. Maya slides off of Lucas' back and settles next to him.

"Reed!" Zay squeaks and attacks the boy with a violent hug.

"Reed? What are you doing here man?" Lucas asks, grinning and taking Zay's place.

"I came up to go on some college tours, thought I'd stop in and surprise you guys. Plus I knew it was chili night." Reed claps Lucas on the back and eyes Maya, who is smiling politely. Lucas picks up on her confusion.

"Maya, this is my cousin Reed. He lives back in Texas." Lucas explains. "Reed, this is my girlfriend, Maya."

 _Fuck_ , that is not what he meant to say. His face flushes.

Maya snorts and shakes hands with Reed, who whistles.

"Didn't know you had a girl Luke. Nice to meet you Maya."

Maya doesn't seem freaked out at least. He tries to save himself. "Uh, friend. My _friend_ Maya. We're just friends."

Reed nods and winks at Maya, who laughs again. Zay, meanwhile, can't hold back his amusement, but decides to be a good friend.

"Why don't we go get some cornbread," he suggests, throwing an arm around Reed and leading him to the kitchen.

Maya drops her backpack and starts to follow, turning back to see Lucas frozen on the spot. She smirks.

"Come on _boyfriend_ , don't want them to eat all the cornbread now do we?"

v.

They're all at lunch and somehow the conversation has turned to the new batch of freshmen. Riley suggests Maya sign up to be a mentor with her.

"Yeah, because Maya is known for being patient and approachable."

Maya kicks Lucas under the table and he cries out in pain.

"Damn it Maya, you're wearing wedges!" He rubs his shin and pouts.

She smiles sweetly at him and steals a fry. Riley and Farkle go back to studying for their calc test, Zay is trying to beat his high record on slither, and Izzy collects the trash from the table.

"So what is it that makes me oh so unapproachable? Am I so tall that I intimidate people?" Maya teases. Lucas rolls his eyes.

"I think it might have something to do with your violent tendencies, or perhaps your sarcasm."

She gasps. "Me, sarcastic?"

Lucas laughs, glances at his watch, and begins to pack up his bag. Maya steals another fry.

"Where you off to Sundance?"

"I promised coach I would help him make the final cuts for the team today," he says. He grabs Maya's apple, taking a big bite and winking at her.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that." She crosses her arms and sticks out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. Lucas ignores the urge to tell her how adorable she looks when she pouts, because he knows how _well_ that went over last time.

"Sorry, want it back?" He asks, holding out with the missing bite facing her. She makes a face and shoves his hand away.

"You owe me Huckleberry."

"So you can steal my food but I can't steal yours?"

She crosses her arms and nods. "Exactly."

The others watch the interaction in amusement. Lucas checks his watch again and curses.

"Shit, I'm late. See you guys later."

He stoops down and presses a quick kiss to Maya's lips before taking another bite of the apple and walking away. Maya freezes in place, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. Riley and Farkle look from Maya to Lucas in surprise and Zay giggles.

Lucas doesn't make it five feet before realizing. He spins to look at Maya, her eyes still wide. He drags a hand across his face.

"Fuck," he whispers. Izzy comes back just in time to observe the scene.

"What did I miss?"

vi.

"Did you have a good time?"

Maya scrunches up her face. "Nah, it was lame."

"Oh," Lucas shrugs. "I thought it was fun."

"You are such a Huckleberry." She rolls her eyes. "The only point to Homecoming is the after party."

Missy Bradford was supposed to host what was sure to be the party of the year, but her parents came home early and no one else could host so last minute. Maya and Zay are the only ones truly upset about it.

"You don't have to walk me home you know," she tells him, swaying to a song stuck in her head.

"Oh yes I do. Last time I let you walk home alone you didn't text me back that you got home safe until the next morning."

She crosses her arms and shrugs. "I just fell asleep."

"You scared the shit out of me Maya. I was worried about you." She stops walking at that, looking up at him. His face is completely serious. He stops walking too.

"Nothing happened. And anyway, I can take care of myself."

"This is New York, Maya. Shit happens here. You could've . . ." he trails off, staring at her intently. Her face softens and she lets her arms fall.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying about me."

He doesn't move, still staring at her, studying her face. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. After another few seconds she grabs his wrist and begins to pull him after her.

"C'mon Huckleberry, I do have a curfew you know. Shawn won't be very happy if you get me home late," she teases.

He can barely focus on her words, though, because she moves her hand from his wrist to his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Her hand is small and cold against his and he likes it, he likes it a _lot_. He likes it and he wants to do it more, he wants to be able to do it all the time. He's sick of ignoring and pretending about his feelings. He's sick of her doing the same. He wants to be with her.

The epiphany hits him just as they reach her door. She pulls her hand away to fish out her keys and turns to open the door. He makes a decision and steps forward. Thinking he was leaving Maya leaves the key in the lock and turns back to say goodbye and gasps. Lucas is much closer than she expected—there are only inches between them, and with her heels their faces are close.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

Her breath catches. "Don't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because—because you're not supposed to kiss your friends."

He shifts closer. Her heart is pounding and she presses her back against the door. He glances down at her lips and smirks, meeting her eye again.

"I think we both know we're not just friends."

And with that he grabs her and kisses her like he's been waiting to kiss her for years, because, well, he has. One hand tangles in her hair and the other pulls her closer. She finds her arms wrapped around his neck as she kisses him back.

Soon they pull apart, slowly, savoring the moment. Maya's fingers graze her lower lip and she catches Lucas' eye, smiling coyly.

"We are definitely not just friends."

* * *

a/n: sooo im back. this took me forever to write so if you liked it please show some love. title from friends by ed sheeran. keep an eye out for my next post, im rewriting my hogwarts au. find me on tumblr sabs-carpenter


End file.
